lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
As you battle to try and save the Eastern Kingdoms you’ll encounter a number of enemies trying just as hard to ruin your plans. Some human, some plain monstrous. (may contain a lot of spoilers) - ..just saying. Needs a lot of Info. Beast-Kin Beast-kin are savage and brutal beings that care for nothing but themselves. Each of their tribe being a mixture of humans and one particular breed of creature. Thought to be created by the Gods of an olden age, the beast-men once were noble warriors and scholars... until, the power of Man grew enough to suppress that of gods. The old temples now lay in ruins and their old ways lost among the vastness of time... Learn More... Jackals * Jackal Scout * Jackal Slinger * Jackal Sneak * Jackal Shaman * Jackal Sapper Snowy Jackals * Snowy Scout * Snowy Slinger * Snowy Sneak * Snowy Shaman * Snowy Sapper Ursoc * Ursoc Basher * Ursoc Manhunter * Ursoc Ironfur * Ursoc Alpha * Corrupted Ursoc Southpaw Ursoc * Southpaw Ursoc Basher * Southpaw Ursoc Manhunter * Southpaw Ursoc Ironfur * Southpaw Ursoc Tribalist * Southpaw Ursoc Alpha Stone Warriors * Stone Warrior * Stone Archer * Stone Ravager * Stone Guardian Molten Army * Molten Captain * Molten Crystal * Molten Hammer * Molten Pillager Bandits and Thieves Numerous groups of displaced men and women have taken to raiding their hapless neighbours with many forming permanent and deadly gangs complete with crude banners and names such as ‘the White Eye Boys’, ‘The Laughing Girls’ and ‘the Dozen Blades’. Many of these groups are based near the Border between the Summerlands and the forested kingdom of Trelis. A sprawling kingdom of dark forests and isolated communities, Trelis has long been a place where men and women go to vanish or start new lives. Over the years many of its cities have become notorious warrens and centres for thievery and smuggling. The most noticeable and dangerous is the infamous Coin Vaults; a crumbling city that squats on the banks of the White Cascades, the only river route between the northern mountains and the eastern sea. If the bandit gangs have a home, the Vaults in all its rotting, gold gilded glory would be it. It should be noted that all the bandits have the Cheat Death ability available to your champion Thief and Rouge. This ability makes it considerably harder to kill the bandits because they don't always die. It is unknown what percentage they have to cheat death. * Bandit Guard * Bandit Thief * Bandit Priest * Bandit Rogue * Bandit Wizard * Bandit Assasin * Bandit Sniper Other Among the other terrors that haunt the lands are the 'Undead warriors of the lost age' and the 'mysterious demons of the Mirror'. Learn More... The Mirror * Shard Archer * Shard Lancer * Shard Mender * Shard Magus * Gatlinger * Shardlock * Mirror Knight * Mirror Lord * Mirror Lionslayer The Undead * Skeleton Archer * Grave Priest * Death Knight * Lich * Banshee * Wraith Lord Other * Frost Crystal * Molten Crystal * Poison Crystal Boss During your journey, you will encounter are a few opponents who seem a bit bigger and badder than the rest - they have to be defeated to get past the current area. * Blight (Northern Wolflands) * Morden (Splinterpeaks) * Howler (The Whisper Weald/Optional) * Lt. Fang (The Whisper Weald) * Father John (The Whisper Weald) * Black Rose (The Whisper Weald) * Rebellum (Stormfur Bay) Event There are few strange units you come across once in a while. From snowmen to even pumpkin headed skeletons.. * Jumper * Snow Soldier * Snow Captain * Poison Crystal * Crumbling Wall * Stone Golem * Big Snow Boss (Boss) * Frozen Queen (Boss) * Rebellum (Boss) Category:Main Pages